powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Trixie Ferry
'Trixe "Electrique" Ferry '''is '''Eelreiger '''of the Akuareigers. Character History Trixie grew up in the mountains of the Rhône-Alpes (now Auvergne-Rhône-Alpes), but would holiday in Garda, Italy. She initially wanted to be an engineer, but got stuck in a mysterious case at the Lyon aquarium that was investigated by Noël Takao. She changed her mind to fulfill his dream of going to resurrecting the city of Atlantis to (as found out in the team-up episode of Scoutranger) to preserve the Lupin Collection to make sure it was never used for evil again. She returned to Garda to become a scuba diver and was apart of expeditions in the Mediterranean until she was chosen by her superior, Commander Gibraltar, to be apart of a deep sea mission in Japan. She would become '''Eelreiger '''and gain super powers related to electricity. She became fast friends with Rei Obra and enjoyed learning the Japanese culture. However, her mom was worried about her and had come to Japan to see her. She had become a liability to the team to keep out of danger and to ruin their secret. After a decisive battle, the Akuareigers decided to let Atlantis remain separate and a legend. She decided to breifly return to France to visit her family. When she returned to Japan that summer, she would discover that Noel was also a ranger as he fought alongside the Akuareigers and Scoutrangers to defeat Riechstone Dark Manta, Dai Shamu and the remains of Totalitarian Government Dark Horizon. Personality She is often felt like an outsider due to her broken Japanese (which is gone by Scoutranger). She is however very bright and fascinated by mechanical things. Eelreiger * Shinkai Tanker ** Eel Medal ** Electrique Medal ** Keisatsu Medal * 003 Eel * 009 Cruiser Appearances: 50 Years War, Akureiger episodes, ''Shinkai Sentai Akureiger the movie: Deep Sea Dinosaur Excavation, Requirement 48 Notes * She is the first ranger with a super power since Stinger (as he was the last one to join the Kyurangers) ** Female since Hammie of the same team * She is the first female ranger to come from France ** Noel was a "6th" ranger, making her the first of a core team to not be from Japan since Jiraiya from Kakuranger * She shares her super power with Mel/Millennium Force * She is similar to Marika Reimion from Dekaranger ** They are female Yellows *** except Trixie is #3 and Marika is #4 ** Both have nicknames (Jasmine and Electrique) ** Both are the only members of the respective teams with super power (Jasmine is an ESPer and Trixie can control electricity) ** both have freindships with rangers from seasons they didn't team up with specifically (Jasmine and Nanomi and Trixie and Noel) * She is said to be a bad lier by her mom in Mission 23 * She is the first ranger-themed to an eel ** her nickname specifically refers to Electric Eel at SeaWorld San Diego *** It is also french for electric, which is roughly Denshi (電子) in Japanese See Also * Mel/Millennium Force-''Power Rangers'' counterpart (super power) from Coaster Force and Nitro Category:Sentai Yellow Category:Sea Research Commission Category:Sentai Sealife-themed rangers Category:Rangers with Superpowers Category:Lemurseighteen Category:Female Yellow Ranger